


Az árnyékok között

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cute Carlos de Vil, First Kiss, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry's being a jerk, Hungarian, I translated this instead of sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm jealous at Carlos, M/M, Translation, True friends, but I still love him, fordítás, i hope there's more, slightly dark
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Carlost kegyelmesebb kedvében találva, Harry valami egész váratlant tesz.Figyelmeztetés: Kissé sötét, vér említése is van benne. Carlos és Evie barátsága életet lehet belém a nehezebb napjaimon.





	Az árnyékok között

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartsFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824539) by [HeartsFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate). 



> Szisztok! Mint ahogy a taggekben is láthatjátok, kissé kómás vagyok már így 1:32 környékén, mire befejeztem ezt a kis remekművet, szóval kérlek, ha nagy hülyeséget csináltam, ne kopasszatok meg!  
> Kedves mindenki! Mivel még nem ismerjük egymást, bemutatkoznék. Akinek nincs kedve a kimondhatatlanul hosszú felhasználónevemet olvasgatnia, az hívjon csak Secrecy-nek ;)  
> Elhivatott fordító vagyok. Szerintem siralmas, hogy mindenki inkább angolul tanul meg, mintsem hogy arra növesszen egy kis ígényt a fejébe (a sok haj helyett) hogy a saját anyanyelvén olvasson. A magyar nyelvet ugyanúgy meg kell tartani a használatban, mint bármelyik másikat, ezért szeretném, ha anyanyelvünk visszatérne a hétjöznapi használatba... még mielőtt kimenne a divatból, amivel lehet, hogy amúgy már elkéstem, de sebaj...  
> Éppen ezért itt is elmondom (de az Biomban többet találtok), csak írjtok, kommentben, vagy adjátok meg kommentben az e-maileteket, és fordítok, amit szeretnétek.  
> Nagy Descendants vagyis Utódok rajongó vagyok, hamarosan egy jóval hosszabb fordításom is kinnt lesz majd ebőla fandomból, és ha esetleg dobnátok rá néhány Szívet vagy kommenetet valamelyik kis fordításomra, akkor szívesen csinálnék még több művet is.  
> Erre kitérve: lehet, hogy nem pont a legjobbal kezdtem el a fordítást, mert a fandom tagjai valószínűleg inkább normálisabbat szeretnének olvasni, nem ilyen... M/M párosítást és pszichopata Harryt, és sajnos a következő, amit emlegettem sem lesz kevésbé diszkrét, sőt! DE! Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy én csak ilyeneket vagyok hajlandó fordítani, csak azért fordítom ezeket, mert én ilyeneket olvasok, és ezeket szeretném veletek megosztani, de ha írtok - mondom, részletek a Biomban a profilomnál - akkor akármit lefordítok nektek (csak ha lehet, ne legyen modjuk olyan 30 ezer szónál hosszabb, első nekifutásra).  
> Még egy pár gondolat: Imádom Harryt! Ez a pimasz, magabiztos, mondom, szerintem kissé pszihopatás mindenbe szarása nekem minden rajongásomat kiérdemelte. De Carlost is meg kell zabálni.  
> Oké, ennyi, befogtam :P  
> Legyen további szép napja mindenkinek, és jó étvágyat ehhez a kis falatkához!

Tudta, hogy ez egy rossz ötlet volt. Szétválni mindig rossz ötlet volt, de természetese nem hallgattak rá. Szerintük túl fiatal volt, és nyilvánvalóan nem tudott semmit. Egyedül Evie tűnt úgy, hogy megfontolta azt, amit mondott, mint mindig. Ő volt a fiú első igazi barátja, aki mindig számításba vette az érzéseit. És ez most sem volt másképp.  
A kékhajú barátja egyetértett. Nem kellene egyedül nekiindulniuk, nem, amikor Uma legénységének egy része után nyomoztak. Ezt szóvá is tette a lány, de gyorsan leszólták.  
\- Figyelj, így nagyobb terültet fedünk le. Maradj az árnyékok között, ne hagyd, hogy észrevegyenek. A szokott helyen találkozunk – mondta Mal és megvárta, míg mind a hárman másfelé veszik az útjukat, mielőtt ő maga is a kalózok után eredt volna.  
Carlos halkan vetetett magában. Még mindig volt olyan alkalom, mikor megijedt tőle, vagy éppen utálta a lányt; olyan alkalmakkor, mint a mai, hogy éppen olyan követelőző lett, mint az anyja, és senki más érzései nem számítottak, csak a sajátjai. Mindig is ingatag volt a barátságuk, de egyre jobb lett, ahogy az idő haladt.  
Közben persze ő nagyon nem akart egyedül menni. Úgy tett, ahogy Mal meghagyta, követte Gilt az árnyékok közt. Ő talán nem volt olyan magas és szembetűnő, mint Jay, de mindig is megvoltak a trükkjei arra, hogy megkönnyítse a saját életét a Szigeten. És a rejtve maradás kifejezetten a specialitásai közé tartozott, a magasság pedig százszor könnyebbé tette, hogy kémkedjen emberek után.  
A gondolatai visszakanyarodtak Evie-re, ahogy csendben haladt tovább. Ő nem volt olyan óvatos, mint a többiek. A száműzetésének tíz éve alatt megtanulta, hogyan zsebtolvajkodjon, hogyan lopjon árut el standokról a legkisebb kézmozdulatokkal, és hogy hogyan érjen el flörttel akármit, amit csak szeretne. Mal megtanította neki, hogy hogyan legyen rossz, és ültessen félelmet mindenki szívébe, aki csak meglátja. Nem mintha Evie-nek segítségre lett volna szüksége, mikor olyan dühös tekintettel rendelkezett, amit látva még sokszor Mal is hátralépett egyet. Őt érte az a megtiszteltetés, hogy ő taníthatta meg a lánynak, hogyan olvadjon az árnyékok közé. A sarkai nem kopogtak többé a macskakövön, miközben sétált és már ismerte a legjobb búvóhelyeket, ahova menekülhetett, ha bajba került.  
\- Oh, oh, oh. – Carlos megugrott a hangra, ami áttört a gondolatain. Meglepetten pislogott az előtte lévő falra. Anniyra elveszett a gondolataiban, hogy egy zsákutcában kötött volna ki? – Elkeveredté’ a bandádtól, kutyuszka?  
Ismerte ezt a hangot. Carlos megpördült a sarkán, a félelmét bámulással leplezve. Harry Hook kilépett az árnyékok közül, egy megszállott mosollyal az ajkain.  
\- Messze vagy kicsit hazúró – nevetett az idősebbik fiú, minden szavával egyszere közelebb lépve.  
\- Tudod, csak nézelődöm – hazudta Carlos és biztosra ment, hogy ne mutasson a vigyorgó fiú felé semmilyen félelmet. Csodálkozott, hogy hogyan vesztette el Gil nyomát és keveredett össze Harryvel. Jaynek kellene vele foglalkoznia.  
\- Uh huh – mondta Harry, ahogy pár lépésnyire megállt tőle és tetőtől talpig végigmérte. – Aszondod, nézelődsz. Gil után, esetleg? Elvesztetted egy pár utcával arrébb, Kutyuszka. A haverod Jay valószínűleg most őt követi.  
Carlos elhátrált a kalóztól, figyelmen kívül hagyva azt a vigyort, ami az egész arcát betakarta már, mikor a kisebbik háta a falnak ütközött. _Remek_ , gondolta, _a gondolataim elárultak, és most csapdába estem_. Futólag elpillantott Harry mellet, és látta a kardját a falnak támasztva, most még biztonságosan a hüvelyében pihenve. Harry ezüst kampója lágyan beleakadt a szakadt térdnadrágjába, és próbált nem összerezzenni és arrébb rándulni, mikor az emlegetett kampó Harry kezében feljebb vándorolt, és megállt a feje mellett, a falnak szegezve. A borzalmas csikorgás, ami ezzel járt, Carlos arra késztette, hogy a füléhez kapja a kezeit és így csak látta, ahogy a kalóz önelégül vigyora a lehetetlenségig szélesedik.  
\- Félsz, kutyusz? – Carlos megrezzent, ahogy Harry kampója a hirtelen egy csattanással a feje mellé ékelődött. Harry vigyorgó arc pedig már csak centikre volt az övétől.  
Carlos helyt állt, kihúzta magát, ahogy már semmi mást nem látotta a viharoskék szemek és a gyűlölt pillantáson kívül.  
\- Tőled, ne röhögtess, Hook – Hála a kalóz szegényes ismereteiről a személyes térrel kapcsolatban, Carlos érezte, ahogy a vállai megrázkódnak a nevetéstől.  
\- Eljátszhatod, hogy kemény vagy, kutyus, de a szemeid rosszul hazudnak. – A kampó hidegvolt, ahogy Carlos orcájához ért. Carlos az összes tudását bevetette, amt a Jay-jel tartott edzéseken megszerzett, hogy az arca semleges maradjon, ahogy Harry az arcát tanulmányozta. Csak akkor mondott kudarcot, mikor a kampó hegyes vége a bőrébe mart. Érezte, ahogy a seb szétnyílik, és halálbiztos volt benne, hogy valószínűleg egy undok kis sebet hagy majd.  
Harry kuncogott, és a meleg levegő simogatta Carlos arcát, ahogyan visszahúzta a kampót. A kék szemek ragyogtak, ahogy Carlos szemei elé emelte a fegyvert, és Carlos torka elszorult, mikor meglátta a vért a hegyén. Arra számított, hogy Harry, hogy megalázza, és hogy bosszantsa, beletörli majd a nadrágjába vagy – még valószínűbb, hogy – a pólójába. De nem számított arra, hogy a kalóz tisztára nyalja. Az orrát ráncolva undorában, Carlos elfordította a tekintetét.  
\- Ízletes – suttogta, meleg lélegzete körül lengte Carlos fülét.  
\- Te beteg fattyú! – csattant fel Carlos, és az arcát felemelte, hogy ismét szembe nézzen vele, s a szemei hatalmasra tágultak, ahogy Harry ajkai az övének rontottak. Carlos pedig tökéletesen mozdulatlanul állt addig, amíg Harry csókolta őt. Ez helytelen volt. Teljesen helytelen. A kalóz úgy tűnt, ma tele van meglepetésekkel. Carlosnak beletelt jó egy perce, hogy visszaszerezze az érzékeit, de akkor, végre kapcsolva, megharapta a kalóz alsó ajkát, olyan erősen, hogy érezte, hogy vért fakasztott vele. Harry egy meglepett kiáltással visszahúzódott, a kék szemei pedig örvénylettek, akár a láva, nehezen és forró, ahogy nézte, ahogy Carlos köp, és ahogy a szája sajkából halvány vércsík indul az álla felé.  
\- Te kis-  
\- Carlos! Carlos, hol vagy? – Eve hangja aggodalmasan csendült fel valahonnan a közelből.  
Harry felnyögött a megzavarástól, végre ellépve tőle, megtörölve a száját az egyik, bőrrel fedett kézhátával.  
\- Majd befejezzük később, kutyusz – mondta egy kacsintással, és megpördült a sarkán, a vörös kabátja pedig élesen csattogott és suhogott körülötte, ahogy visszaolvadt azok közé az árnyékok közé, ahonnan előjött.  
Carlos megkönnyebbülésében felsóhajtott, a feje pedig hátrahanyatlott a falnak.  
\- Ow – dörzsölte meg a feje hátulját, majd ellökte magát a faltól, és elindult a sikátor vége felé, ahol belefutott Evie-be.  
\- Hádésznak hála! – sóhajtotta Evie, köré fonva a karjait, ahogy egy szoros ölelésbe vonja. – Úgy aggódtam érted!  
\- Jól vagyok – biztosította barátnőjét, ahogy a hangja eltompult a ruhájának anyagában.  
\- Tudom, de- - álltak el azonnal a szavai, ahogy elhúzódott tőle, hogy közelebbről is megvizsgálja, s észrevette a mély vágást az arcán.  
\- Ha már ennél tartunk… – Tudta, hogy a hazugságnem lesz lehetőség Evie-nél, a lány messze túl jó volt abban, hogy kiszúrja a hazugságot. Nem akartam elmondani neki, hogy belefutott Harrybe, mert tudta, hogy akkor aggódna érte, de mindenképpen aggódna már, így Carlos csak megígértette vele, hogy nem mondja el ennek a –mostanra – jelnek az igazi történetét Jaynek és Malnek.  
Csak reménykedni tudott, hogy ez volt az utolsó, egyszemélyes találkája a kalózzal.

**Author's Note:**

> Nos, hogy tetszett? Remélem elnyerte a tetszéseteket! <3  
> Ha tetszett, akkor kérlek, írjátok le kommentben, hogy mi tetszett és nyomjátok meg azt a kis szép, szívecskés gombot ( :P ), ha pedig nem, a normális kritikának mindig örülnék.  
> Ne felejtsétek: csak írjatok, és lefordítom, nyugodtan lehet kívánni, niytva van a kívánságkosár (nem csak Utódokat egyébként, hanem akármit) ;)  
> Mindekinek legyen szép napja!  
> A ti Secrecy-tek :D


End file.
